¿Apuestas?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Mycroft miró a Greg y alzó una de sus cejas en espera de alguna tontería por parte del otro hombre, nunca sabía que saldría de la boca de un ebrio que le sonreía como idiota. [Mystrade] [Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"]


**_Disclaimer:_**Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente._ Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_**.**_

**¿Apuestas?**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

.

Mycroft miró a Greg y alzó una de sus cejas en espera de alguna tontería por parte del otro hombre, nunca sabía que saldría de la boca de un ebrio que le sonreía como idiota, sin embargo, los minutos corrían y Lestrade seguía sonriendo nervioso sin dar indicio de soltar palabra. La situación comenzaba a molestarle, y aunque la paciencia y la sutileza formaban parte de sus dones, existían casos en que llegaban a escasearle.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y decir qué quieres, Gregory?

Greg dejó de sonreír, esperando que nadie presenciara su próximo suicidio. Podría ser un futuro miembro de Scotland Yard, pero Mycroft Holmes seguramente tendría un puesto en el gobierno que lo podía dejar a él mal parado. Tragó grueso antes de girar un poco a la derecha, viendo de reojo como sus amigos –susurrando y riendo por lo bajo– agitaban las manos en señal de burla. Suspiró internamente, conocía tan bien a Mycroft que podía jurar que esa noche sería su última fiesta.

¡Maldita su gran bocota! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar la apuesta de Anderson?!

Se suponía que esa noche se divertirían en el bar más cercano para celebrar el final del semestre. Y aún se preguntaba cómo había hecho Anthea para sacar a Holmes de su casa. Aunque verlo entrar con ese porte tan elegante que tenía, le hizo babear y recordarle porqué era tan cobarde para confesarle que le gustaba. Patético. Justo en su momento de sentirse mierda, no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y Anderson apareció con Sally, sentándose en la misma mesa.

—¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que le daría un beso a Mycroft Holmes si estuviera aquí! —sonrió, chocando su compa con la de Sally.

Anderson soltó una carcajada.

—Acepto —contestó el castaño—. Te invitaría una semana completa el almuerzo si lo hicieras— Greg quedó mudo y Anderson volvió a carcajearse—, pero veo que eres tan cobarde que no tienes palabra.

—¡Claro que lo haría!

—Demuéstralo entonces, está justo ahí.

El dedo índice de Sally señaló hacia la puerta y cuando giró, parte de su borrachera desapareció. ¿En serio estaba él ahí? ¿Iba a hacerlo? Pues sí, él jamás se retractaría.

—Está bien, pero tengo que ir primero al baño para mentalizarme.

Anderson volvió a reír.

—Tómate tu tiempo, amigo.

Greg salió disparado a la parte de los baños. Una vez dentro miró su reflejo en el espejo del lugar. ¿Por qué había dicho semejante tontería? Tal vez el hecho de reprimir sus sentimientos por Mycroft y desinhibiese a causa del alcohol tenían la culpa. Y para colmo, él nunca se retractaba de sus palabras. ¡Mycroft iba a matarlo! ¿Exageraba? Posiblemente, pero Holmes era alguien de temer.

Y de esa forma terminó ahí, frente a él pareciendo un simple idiota ebrio.

—¿Me vas a decir ya qué quieres, Gregory?

Greg quedó mudo y solo hasta que Mycroft negó con la cabeza y sonrió, comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Holmes bajó de su banquillo y se paró justo frente a él, sujetando la corbata mal colocada del futuro policía. Mycroft lo miró directamente a los ojos y, sin ninguna advertencia, lo jaló hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Y no dudó en besarlo. Tan fugaz que a Lestrade le supo a nada.

—Listo, Anthea, gané. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Greg parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender que acababa de ocurrir en un segundo. La chica de largos cabellos negros despegó la mirada del móvil, sonrió mientras le daba unas llaves a Mycroft y buscó su propio bolso. Todo ante la perpleja mirada de Lestrade.

¿Ellos también habían apostado? ¡Pues al diablo las apuestas! Greg le demostraría a Mycroft cómo era un beso de verdad.

Antes de pensarlo, agarró el brazo del pelirrojo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, respiró su colonia y sintió un agradable mareo, pero no dejó pasar su objetivo. Frente a frente, olvidó su agarre y sus manos fueron hasta su rostro y, al no tener ninguna queja, lo besó nuevamente. El amargo sabor del alcohol en sus suaves labios le hizo sentirse embriagado al doble.

La sonrisa de Anderson desapareció por completo y Anthea supo que tendría la noche libre, así que aceptó la invitación a bailar de un tipo que le pareció bastante simpático. Greg ya les daría las gracias a los dos por la mañana.

¿Apuestas? Por primera vez en su vida estuvo realmente agradecido con ellas.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Es corto, lo sé, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer hoy que al final terminé sin hacer nada XD, y esto es lo único que salió, así que espero que mi pequeña contribución les haya gustado, al menos para pasar un ratito agradable n.n **_

_**Mmm, pues creo que es todo por ahora y si les gusta ésta pareja pueden pasar a mi otro fic (más largo) que acabo de subir también, promoción gratis (?) XD. Nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
